nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Congressional Hall
This is a forum dedicated to acts related to the federal government of Lovia, but not relating to acts or other resolutions that may be discussed in the First Chamber. It can be used for Question time to ministers or any other predescribed debate on political issues. Debates in Congressional Hall and question times are usually regulated by a speaker and held in the chat. Please use the format below when using Wikination:chat to show other MOTCs the transcript of the events that occurred. Question Time - Prime Minister Questions were asked EST 11:55 - 12:00 on Wensday, June 26th. They are from other MOTCs and recived responses (denotes non-MOTC or non-main character). These were the first ever PMQs. *Speaker - Order! The first ever PMQs! *Steven Robinson (asked by CBD) - How come the Prime Minister was against dissolving his own government? **PM - Well, we've only recently achieved important things, such as devolution. The PM is to support his government, also in bad times. I expect to get religious education legalised by the end of this period. **Speaker (beacause of rowdiness) - Order! We must hear the Prime Minister! **(backbencher from the Social Liberal Party) HOW ARE YOU!? **PM - Doing Fine! **(Loud laughter) *Marcus Villanova - But is he doing fine on taxation? **(Even louder laughter) **PM - No, it's too high. *(the first ever PMQs end quickly) Question Time - Minister of Labour Questions were asked EST 11:50 - 12:05 on Monday, February 25. They are from other MOTCs and received responses (denotes non-MOTC or non-main character). Questions were able the plans spearheaded by the Minister for the construction of a Railway to Charleston and connected roads in Kinley. *Speaker - Order! Questions to the Minister. *James Maple (asked by Happy65) -Why isn't this being agreed on with the Transportation Minister? **Minister - I'll work cooperatively with any minister including the one whose department it deals with but, in the negotiation stage, he wasnt present. But I can assure the House that I will work cooperatively to work for this plan **upon knowing Joshua Kats will question the minister, screams erupt **Speaker - ORDER! I wanna hear Mr.Katz *Joshua Katz (asked by Happy65) - Until this approved by the Ministry of Pigs, I'm against it! **Minister - Leave it to the best satirst in the whole Congress to protect his pigs, I can assure him no Pigs will be harmed in the making of this railway! *Andrew Villanova (asked by Villanova) - I live in Sylvania, most of the time in the hard hit Train Village. How many jobs will this create in the long run? **Minister - It's projected about 80 long term jobs will be made out of this. In driving the trains, taking tickets, and repairing these tracks. *Steven Robinson (asked by Villanova) - How much money will be spent on the Sylvania projects? **Minister - It's projected somewhere from 29-33 million dollars in new trains and tracks and laying the foundation. We hope it can be done on time and everyone can have faster travel in no time. Question Time - Minister of Health Questions were asked EST 12:25 - 12:44 on Tuesday, February 19. They are from other MOTCs and received responses (denotes non-MOTC or non-main character) *Speaker - Order! Questions to the Minister. *Andrew Villanova (asked by Villanova) - Can you confirm that in the Health budget you will support our Universal healthcare system? **Minister - I will have a universal healthcare system implemented before the end of my term. It will more than likely be a Bismarck model. *Marcus Villanova - Minister, we've heard what the Bismarck model is before, but specifically what will it do for our citizens? **Minister - The Bismarck model will provide necessary government healthcare for everyone while keeping private companies and private and public hospitals running. It will cover all health needs. *Marcus Villanova - So this would still include the insurance market? **Minister - This would still include the private insurance market, so that people can get more advanced healthcare if they wish along with supporting the economy. *Marcus Villanova - But we know that in a private system the poor are marginalized. So what measures will be taken to protecting the poor and delivering the unemployed quality care? **Minister - In this system, all will get equal government provided healthcare. Even those who are unemployed and poor will receive healthcare, but the healthcare will only cover necessities, this includes fatal diseases and injuries and life altering or major disease and injury. If one wishes to receive more advanced healthcare, they will have to purchase private healthcare. *Marcus Villanova - But I think we'd just heard the Minister tell us everyone will get the same rates from the top, down. But maybe he can answer this: How much, percentage wise, will the government cover for those making minimum wage or worse unemployed? **Minister - As said before, all will receive equal healthcare that will only cover necessities. The percentage of how much will be covered is still undecided, but I will gladly take any suggestions from any citizen. Question Time - Minister of Finance Questions were asked EST 11:50 - 12:18 on Friday, February 15. They are from other MOTC's and received responses (denotes non-MOTC or non-main character) *Speaker - Order! Questions to the Minister. *Andrew Villanova (asked by Villanova) - Will there be a budget this year? **Minister - Yes, there will be one. I am aiming to include both spending and revenue to create a budget with positive cash flow. I have already started an outline, but input from other ministries is needed. *Andrew Maple (asked by Happy) - As my friend David runs the Commerce ministry and is making a graph for market share, will you be working with him? **Minister - My ministry's focus does not generally include the stock market, but I may be able to aid him at some point. However, I do not know how I will go about it. *Alžbeta Lenka (asked by Villanova) - Can the minister assure me and the House that money will be procured to be invested in protecting Oceana culture and education? **Minister - An appropriate amount of money will be given to the Ministries of Culture and Education. Under Ilava, I am sure that the Culture Ministry will give enough money to protect Oceana culture. In the Education Ministry, under Mr. Krosby's in progress educational reform plan, Oceana first-language and second-language classes will continue to be offered. *Thomas Inouye (asked by Villanova) - Will the Minister assure me that a large portion will be given in helping the public healthcare system grow, especially in Clymene where the government there has set up a universal healthcare system which is first class. **Minister - An appropriate amount of money will be given to the Ministry of Health, which I hope will be able to ensure good healthcare among the citizens of Lovia. *William Krosby (asked by Krosby) - What is your opinion on having a national bank of Lovia? **Minister - I believe that a central bank is necessary for keeping our currency stable and ensuring that banks have an appropriate amount of reserve money, in addition to preventing banking crises. *Lukas Hoffmann (asked by Krosby) - Do you agree with the proposal of cancelling the peg of the Lovian Dollar to the US Dollar? **Minister - Personally, I do not have a solid position on the issue. I will do whatever Congress orders me to do. Question Time - Minister of Commerce Questions were asked EST 12:31 - 1:30 on Monday, February 11. They are from other MOTC's and received responses (denotes non-MOTC or non-main character) * Speaker - Order! Order! Questions to the Minister * Steven Robinson (asked by Villanova) - A local farm in my city of Train Village is set to lay off 20 farmhands and workers due to the cost of Farming, and the feel that Kameron Agri has a sort of monopoly on this area. Can the minister tell us what will be done to break up farming monopolies in Lovia? ** Minister - I have started a market share diagram on my computer which will be finished soon. I have also created a subpage and your business will get a good share. * Mathilde Schou (asked by Semyon) - Minister, you stated that 'any non-registered businesses shall be classed as "illegal businesses"'. Don't you think that this is unnecessarily harsh regulation which will hurt Lovian entrepreneurship? ** Minister - We need a good registration system so tax can be taxed fairly, without loophole avoidance, it works in many other countries including Britain, the USA and Canada so why cannot it be introduced to Lovia? * Sylvester Tso (asked by Semyon) - how will international trade be regulated? In particular, I am interested in trade with other IWO members, in view of the large immigrant population in Lovia from those countries. **Rowdy Conservative MOTCs **Speaker - Order! Order! Minister answer the question! ** Minister - We will also open trade to foreign IWO countries, with the exception of Ceol. * Andrew Villanova (asked by Villanova) - Does the Minister agree with me, we need to stop being a tax haven for large industries and during this Congress impose a Corporation and Income tax? ** Minister - Yes, I agree, we cannot be Monaco or crisis will fall sic * Christopher Holland (asked by Semyon) - Will the minister elaborate on his answer to Mr. Villanova? ** Minister - It seems a politician hasn't been listening to the conversation. * Thomas Inouye (asked by Villanova) Hawaii once an Island nation, is now a state and a great friend of the nation. Can the minister tell us if he has any plans to help strengthen trade agreements between us two? ** Minister - I have currently not decided. ** Speaker - Mr. Bennett may speak, then Mr. Katz may ask a question. * Charles Bennett - I have a question over the concern of loosing up regulations on corporations, more importantly that of EcoCompany, whom is seeking to open more oil drills, which Minister Larry has noted would create at least 215 jobs for each drill. Not only would this dwindle West Slyvania's unemployment rate but could also shift Lovia in to an economic boom, like that of North Dakota. ** Minister - Ecompany can create as many jobs as possible, I suggest the commerce ministries works with the ministry of energy and resources to do such a thing ** Upon knowing old funnyman Joshua Katz is going to ask, the other 30 Congressmen start to scream KATZ! KATZ! KATZ! in approval. ** Speaker - Order! Order! I want to hear Mr. Katz! * Joshua Katz (asked by semyon) - Minister! You purport to be the government's representative for Justice, yet you are a staunch supporter of injustice in this benighted land! I refer of course to the antiporcine measures of the government which has failed time and again to offer redress to the true citizens of Lovia. When will you hand yourself over the courts to be tried for war crimes and speciesist cleansing? -loud laughter from other members- ** Minister - You may start a court case against any war crime person at any time. Question Time - Minister of Labour Questions were asked EST 3:45 - 4:28 on Friday, February 8th. They are from other MOTC's and received responses (denotes non-MOTC or non-main character) Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:28, February 8, 2013 (UTC) : * Minister - Thank you Mr.Speaker, I will hold these meetings in the house and take questions, while those ministers maybe don't want to or congressmen don't want to pass a bill for question time, I'm for it and within my own power will hold these every week or every two weeks to take questions on Labour related matters. Next time I hold question time I will make a speech to the house on Labour Unions, which should be the topic for next question time. * Dave Leskromento - Do you like the CNP, Mr Labour Minister? ** Minister - I think the party while a bit right for my liking does have credible politicians and some shared likes and interests and will work cooperatively to pass labour reform with Mr.Hoffman * Judy Almore (Horton11) - Mr. Labor Minister, why did you abandon the LSCA and most other Lovian sports? ** Minister - I have remained LSCA commissioner and work cooperatively with the PUL but now it seems sports have died off which will deprive the nation's youth. I would like to have a resurgence in sports but would like the government to set up programs and help the LSCA grow. I'd like to keep these questions to more Labour related matters. * Charles Alexander Bennett - Minister, under your regime, what do you plan for the minimal wage to be? ** Minister - As a progressive and someone who respects the working man I think minimum wage and regulation of workers rights are fair and being at 14 dollars an hour is fair yet maybe in the next Congress there might have to be a increase to 14.10 or 14.15. Youth unemployment is a heavy factor in societies today and to help those youth you've take the initiative, gotten a job, and tried to gain a living wage i'd like to see there minimum wage increased to 10.75 to see more money in there pockets. * Jasper Whithdonck (asked by Donia) - Minister, how is our economic relation with Libertas? ** Minister - While the question is more suited to the finance Minister or one that deals with international trade or commerce, I can say our trade relationship and social talks are strengthened by the IWO and that we are currently in good terms. * Henry Mills (asked by Sunkist) - Minister, why would you like to see 14 dollar hour wages, when cities such as San Fransico and cities in California could easily out compete us? ** Minister - I think the MOTC is confused minimum wage is currently 14 dollars an hour but I'd like to see youth wages increased. I think when business see we have competitive regulation and laws, a decent living wage should be allowed. * Jessica Willough (asked by peirlot) - Are there currently any acts to regulate Unions? ** Minister - Currently I am working with the Leader of the CNP to allow strong Labour Union rights and recognizing there existence, but along with that it would regulate them and make sure they're in tip-top shape. Requests and Posts for Question Times If you want to let people know you are having a question time, to let more congressmen show up, please post them here! Instead of a standard question time here, I will be doing a long term question time on my talk page here from today until Friday at 19:00 UTC. I may do a more "standard" question time later, but for the moment I will have this. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 04:09, February 13, 2013 (UTC) I was going to do a Question Time today, but have to meet with the Mayor of Yonkers! :D Apart of the student council we get to tell him how bad a Job he's doing once in awhile! So Labour Minister Question time will be Monday 18th 1:05 - 3:05. Hope you come, I will host questions on Labour Unions and minimum/liveable wage. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:48, February 15, 2013 (UTC)